Dua Sisi
by sabun cair
Summary: YuumaLuka—Mereka mencoba realistis; hidup tidak cuma berputar di satu sisi.


**Megurine Luka © **Crypton Future Media.

**VY2 © **Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

**warning** nothing but a bunch of author's perception. Any similarity is coincidental and not intended by the author.

* * *

**Dua Sisi**

by cloevil

[ _they have reasons; and so, that's why there is "why"_ ]

* * *

Mereka duduk di sana. Berdua saja.

Yang pria menghadap senja, sementara yang wanita membelakangi langit yang merona. Yang pria tidak bersuara. Yang wanita menyandarkan kepala di pundak si pria.

Juga tanpa suara.

* * *

Hidup, bagi seorang Megurine Luka, persis sekeping koin logam. Memiliki dua sisi. Berbeda, tapi selalu datang beriringan. Tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan.

Karena dunia adalah panggung bagi orang-orang yang berjalan di atasnya. Semua orang menjadi protagonis di ceritanya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang secara instan jadi antagonis. Pun seorang _villain _di komik-komik punya alasan mereka sendiri untuk menguasai dunia.

Ada yang baik, karena ada yang dibilang jahat. Ada yang disebut siang, karena ada kondisi yang bernama malam. Semua seperti siklus. Muncul karena alasan. _Sebab. _

Karena cerita timbul oleh Karena. _Karena, karena, _dan _karena._

Realita tak ubahnya dua sisi yang disodorkan bersamaan. Dan karena dua yang kontras itu dihadapkan di satu waktu, garis benar dan salah pun menjadi kabur. Benar dan salah tidak lagi bisa digunakan sebagai penilaian.

"Apa ini? Kau sedang menjejaliku postpositivisme?"

Luka melirik pria bersetelan rapi yang duduk di sampingnya, tapi tidak searah dengan tatapannya. Yukio Yuuma. Pria yang ia kenal bertahun-tahun lalu.

Yuuma duduk menghadap dunia yang mulai di rengkuh senja, tatapan lurus ke depan. Tajam dan mendeterminasi, meski ia tidak sedang mencoba menekan siapapun saat ini. Corak merah dan oranye menyiprat ke sekujur badan. Sementara Luka membelakangi pemandangan. Lebih tertarik pada tembok taman serta pepohonan. Hijau dari klorofil kotor oleh senja yang mencair. Dan Luka tiba-tiba saja teringat pada musim gugur.

"Aku tidak kenal postpositivisme," kata Luka. "Dosenku, mungkin. Tapi aku tidak kenal teori macam itu."

Sepasang mata kuning memutar dramatis. "Ya. Tentu saja."

Hening sebentar.

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"

Pembicaraan tiba-tiba saja teralih ke bahasan yang jauh berbeda. Luka tidak terlalu menyukainya, sebetulnya. Tapi tidak bisa ia abaikan atas dasar kesantunan.

"Ya, seperti biasa." Ada sinisme yang menyusup di celah-celah kata. "Masih suka pulang pagi. Masih suka memarahi kami. Tapi, jika yang kau tanya adalah kondisinya, maka dia baik-baik saja." Setidaknya, segelas-dua gelas bir setiap malam sudah terlanjur jadi stimulan untuk pria itu, Luka menambahi dalam hati.

Yuuma tidak mengatakan apa pun, namun kali ini ia agak menoleh pada Luka. Matanya cokelat terang hingga warnanya nyaris menyerupai mentari pagi, menatap Luka. Ekspresi simpati mengintip. Luka nyaris tertawa.

Yuuma dan ekspresi simpati benar-benar tidak cocok. Tidak koheren.

Yuuma dan selusin sarkasme barulah perpaduan menawan.

Mereka saling menatap melalui ujung mata selama beberapa momen, sebelum satu tangan Yuuma bergerak ke pinggang Luka. Lengannya yang besar dan tertutup jas bersentuhan dengan perut Luka. Pria itu mengarahkan Luka pelan-pelan ke samping, bersandar pada pundaknya. Tanpa suara, seperti waktu-waktu biasa.

Luka membiarkan kepalanya menyentuh pundak Yuuma. Diam saja meski kehangatan asing di situ mengalir padanya, seolah-olah berusaha melindunginya.

"Kenapa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Kau."

Luka diam saja, berusaha mencerna jawaban Yuuma. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Ada banyak beban. Pikiran." Yuuma dengan senang hati memberikan jawabannya.

"Kau juga."

Dengusan kesal terdengar. "Aku pria. Sudah wajarnya membawa banyak beban."

"Jadi, kau mau bilang jika perempuan tidak pantas membawa beban di pundak mereka atau bahkan memikirkan sesuatu?"

Sadar topik mereka berpotensi melenceng dari tujuan awal, Yuuma dengan senang hati mengalah. Dia membuang napas. Biasanya ia akan meladeni pembicaraan ini, namun hari ini ia berpikir itu hanya sia-sia. Dia tidak datang ke sini untuk menghadiri debat kusir.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" pada akhirnya, Yuuma mencoba kembali ke bahasan awal. Kalimatnya terdengar lebih halus, sebab Yuuma menginginkan jawaban.

Dan Luka pun memberikan jawabannya. "Kita."

"Kita?" Yuuma menaikkan alis, tak punya petunjuk. Lucu ketika tiba-tiba disodori jawaban bernama melankolis semacam _kita _dari seorang wanita yang, kata mereka, hatinya sudah lama membatu.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Pak Direktur?" kali ini, yang bertanya adalah Luka. Pengalihan, mungkin. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mereka telah dipisahkan oleh dua minggu yang bergulir lambat. Jadwal padat milik Yuuma jadi alasan pertama. Yang kedua, adalah Luka harus terus berlari sampai bisa menemukan celah kecil—yang mana letaknya terus berpindah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Di celah itu, ia akan menemukan tempat sunyi. Dari tamparan ayahnya. Dari bisik kasihan tetangganya.

Di celah itu, ia akan menemukan Yuuma.

Dua minggu, dan Luka baru menemukan celah itu kembali. Pertanyaan tentang kabar jelas merupakan sesuatu yang kasual.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang." Jawaban singkat. Luka tersenyum mendengarnya.

Yuuma yang ia lihat kini merupakan pria besar yang menawan. Sehat dan tampan. Penilaiannya tidak pernah berubah sebanyak apa pun kalender-kalender dibuang.

"Istrimu juga baik-baik saja?"

Rahang Yuuma mengencang oleh pertanyaan yang baru Luka suarakan. Benaknya langsung menangkap kaitan pertanyaan yang ini dengan jawaban Luka sesaat lalu. "Kita sudah janji tidak akan membicarakan ini."

"Aku cuma tanya."

"Tanyakan hal lain."

"Baiklah. Apa kau sudah merasa berdosa?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat, sampai Yuuma langsung menoleh. Menatap Luka tepat di mata. Konversasi mereka berbelok ke arah yang tak ia duga.

"Apa menemuimu dihitung dosa?"

"Aria menunggumu di rumah, Pak Direktur." Bibir merahnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Bukan rasa bahagia yang terpantul dari sana, tapi lebih sedikit melankolis. "Dia dan janin dalam perutnya."

"Kau tahu yang di perutnya bukan anakku."

Luka terdiam sejenak, lantas membuang tatapan ke tanah.

Tentu saja dia tahu. Luka yang paling tahu malahan. Janin itu adalah buah cinta Aria dan kekasih lamanya. Pria brengsek yang lari begitu saja setelah benihnya tumbuh di diri gadis malang itu. Dan Yuuma cuma pion yang digerakkan untuk menutup malu.

Pernikahan pria itu dua bulan lalu hanyalah keterpaksaan. Janji yang dilontarkan di depan altar cuma sebaris kalimat tanpa makna yang merasuk sampai hati.

Tapi, bukannya hidup harus dilihat dari dua sisi berlainan? Karena hitam dan putih sejatinya saling melengkapi.

Anak itu butuh ayah. Dan Aria bersikeras tidak mau membunuh janinnya. Jadi, ia memohon dengan sangat dalam pada Yuuma. Untuk diterima. Dia menangis di depan Luka. Aria butuh pertolongan.

Lagi, orangtua Yuuma menyukai Aria. Jauh lebih menyenanginya ketimbang Luka. Dan mereka terlalu polos untuk tahu jika gadis itu sudah tidak utuh.

"Tapi, sekarang kau suaminya Aria." Yang artinya, mau tidak mau, sudi tidak sudi, anak itu juga akan menjadi anakmu, Yuuma.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu."

"Aku tahu." Karena Luka juga. Terlalu dalam mencintai Yuuma sampai-sampai ia ingin memonopoli pria itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lucu, karena dulu Luka mengira telah jadi sepenuhnya skeptikal. Utamanya dalam hal romansa. Ia jemu luar biasa. Bahkan tadinya ia tidak pernah berpikir akan bisa menyukai orang seperti Yuuma.

Karena mereka keduanya sama. Sama-sama batu. Sama-sama menatap dunia dari kacamata para pesimis. Sama-sama senang beradu sarkasme sampai salah satunya muak dan lari.

Namun, dari sanalah mereka saling mengerti. Karena keduanya memandang dunia dengan cara yang begitu mirip. Mereka seperti sepasang kembar, hanya saja lahir dari rahim yang berbeda.

Mereka punya alasan untuk saling mencinta.

Tapi mereka juga punya alasan untuk tidak bersama.

Ini adalah dua sisi yang datang bersama bentukan realita keduanya.

Dan mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa.

"Sudah terlalu sore." Luka menyingkirkan lengan Yuuma yang sedari tadi melingkari badannya. Kesadaran akan rumah yang sudah terlalu lama ditinggal membuatnya beranjak dari pundak Yuuma. Adik laki-lakinya pastilah sekarang sedang menunggu dirinya.

"Ya," Yuuma menggumamkan balasannya, "Luki menunggumu memasakkan makan malam."

"Dan istrimu juga menunggu."

Luka tahu Yuuma ingin menggerutu, terlihat dari tatapan tak sukanya. Namun pada akhirnya, pria itu memilih untuk menelan kembali gerutuannya.

Luka benar. Ini sudah terlalu sore. Sudah saatnya ia kembali. Ke sisi yang lain. Sisi yang sebetulnya tak pernah ia suka, namun ia tak punya pilihan selain menerima. Karena kepingan sisi itu beriringan dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…."

Satu konfesi singkat dan mereka tenggelam dalam kecupan.

Senja hari itu membiarkan mereka.

Tidak berkata apa-apa.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**a/n** this plot suddenly come to me when I surfed through the new archives and found something that made me … well, I don't know how to say it. sad? upset? okay, I'm sure you don't want to know (nor care) lol so, let's forget it.

finally, after a while, I write YuumaLuka again, yaiy! saya awalnya nyoba nulis sesuatu yang _bitter _dengan memanfaatkan stereotype Luka-Yuuma di kalangan fans yang (katanya) dingin. tapi, yah… inilah yang namanya keterbatasan kemampuan. Hahahahahha….

(TBH, saya jarang banget nulis pake diksi yang begini. mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang mungkin ditimbulkan orz)

Saran dan kritik yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.

Salam,

cloevil


End file.
